Ángeles y Demonios
by Aniski10
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Kagome se encuentre con un ángel de mirada ámbar diciéndole que tiene que proteger la perla de Shikon? ¿Podrá resistir la tentación de ser un ángel caído? Una mirada puede cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

**Ángeles y Demonios.**

**Capítulo 1:**

Me desperté a causa de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana chocando contra mi rostro y haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente.

Suspiré. Las ganas de abrir mis pesados párpados eran nulas, ya que cuando los abriera me esperaba otro día de rutina igual que el de ayer e igual que el de mañana. O eso creía yo. No sabía cuan equivocada estaba…

Cuando abrí los ojos ladeé mi cabeza hacia la derecha y entonces lo vi, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 a.m.

-¡Mierda!

Fue todo lo que dije, volvería a llegar tarde al instituto. Cuando me levanté dispuesta a vestirme ocurrió algo. Me sentí muy mareada, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi cuerpo no respondía y empecé a temblar levemente, sentí miedo, terror. No sabía por qué. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que imposibilitaba mi respiración y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, sentí una frustración inmensa al no saber qué me estaba pasando, me empecé a desesperar, miraba en todas las direcciones buscando algo que me salvara. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, mi madre entró, ya que seguro pensó que me volví a quedar dormida y venía a levantarme a rastras de mi preciada cama, pero cuando entró y me vio en ese estado palideció.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurre, hija? ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

Su angustia se reflejaba en esos ojos marrones que me observaban para hallar una respuesta a su preocupación.

Entonces todo lo malo se fue de golpe, no supe que había pasado, de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, más sabía que eso era un presentimiento, todo el cuerpo me lo gritaba, que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que cambiaría mi vida, para bien o para mal. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. No me importaba si era malo o bueno, cualquier cosa que ocurriera que hiciera cambiar mi vida le estaría agradecida de por vida. O eso pensaba.

-Nada mamá, solo me mareé al levantarme- Y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una de mis sonrisas falsas que son capaz de engeñar y ablandar el corazón hasta al ser mas malvado. O eso es lo que decía mi madre.

Así como vino se fue por la puerta y me dejó vistiéndome. Me puse el uniforme del colegio rápidamente y peiné mi largo cabello azabache que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Bajé como un rayo las escaleras, cogí una tostada untada en mermelada y me largué de casa despidiéndome de todos.

De camino al instituto me hundí en mis pensamientos, mi vida normal y aburrida, yo sabía que era una persona especial, que no tendría el mismo futuro que toda la gente. No quería ese futuro aburrido, estaba esperando un acontecimiento o una persona que me cambiara la vida radicalmente. Estaba esperando a alguien, yo sabía que había un ser que me cuidaba y que me vigilaba para que nada malo me pasara. A veces tenía pesadillas, en las que veía unos ojos grises que se acercaban a mí e intentaban dañarme, pero después aparecían otros color miel dándome una tierna sonrisa y la pesadilla desaparecía. Como si nunca la hubiese tenido. Tranquilidad, eso era lo que me transmitían esos hermosos ojos.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llegué al Instituto, pero no muy en la hora…

Corrí hacia mi aula, lamentablemente el timbre para entrar a las clases había sonado, así que deseaba que el profesor estuviera de buen humor y no me castigara. Entré en el aula, mi sorpresa fue evidente, me quedé en shock. Fue como ver un ángel delante de mí, exactamente al ángel de mis sueños de mirada ámbar y cabello negro largo, algo raro para ser un chico, solo le faltaban las grandes alas blancas. Algo completamente imposible. El profesor me llamó pero no hice caso, estaba ocupada observando ese sujeto tan sumamente familiar que causaba que mis piernas temblasen.

-¡Higurashi! Si ha acabado de babear con el nuevo alumno Taisho puede regresar a su sitio.- Todos los alumnos se rieron y cuchichearon. Menos él. Me miraba con la misma sonrisa de mis sueños, como si me conociera de toda la vida, aunque no era así.

Quería que la tierra me tragase, mis mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rojizo similar al de un tomate, estaba totalmente avergonzada ante el comentario del estúpido profesor. No me pare a pensar lo tonta que me hice ver delante de aquél extraño pero familiar sujeto.

La mañana transcurrió normal, aunque sentía las insistentes miradas color ámbar de aquél sujeto llamado Inuyasha Taisho según dijo el profesor. Todas las chicas babeaban por él, normal, era un ser hermoso. Pero él las ignoraba. Parecía como si me quisiese decir algo, más no abría la boca. No cruzamos palabras, pero si una que otra mirada.

El día acabó, y me pareció algo imposible que ese chico fuera el de mis sueños, pero eso no fue lo más extraño de todo, en comparación con lo que pasó esa tarde, la aparición de aquél misterioso ángel -nunca mejor dicho- fue insignificante.

Mientras iba de camino a casa me volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que esta mañana, añadiendo que mi vista se nubló y sentí como si algo dentro de mi reclamara salir, aunque no me dio tiempo a pensar más, ya que un tipo con capa negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza apareció delante de mí y dijo una serie de cosas que no entendí ni la mitad…

-¡Tu, niña tonta! Devuélveme lo que me pertenece.

Debía tener no más de 20 años, tal vez mi edad. No lo había visto nunca, tampoco parecía de la cuidad, era extraño, encima de la capucha sobresalía su melena corta de color azabache, igual que el mío, pero con algunos reflejos azulados, vestía todo negro y su capa también era negra. Aunque no lograba ver el color de sus ojos, debía ser por el mareo.

-Dirás lo que le pertenece al jefe, idiota- Aparecieron más sujetos con capas de color negro, me reclamaban algo, aunque desconocía el qué.

-N-no sé de qué me hablan.- Me limité a responder, ya que no me encontraba en buenas condiciones y esos tipos daban miedo.

El que apareció primero me miraba con un aire superior mostrando clara molestia.

-Si no nos lo das, te lo arrancaremos a la fuerza.- Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios causándome terror. Algo se formó en su mano, como una bola negra que desprendía energía. Me morí del miedo mientras se iba acercando, seguro estaba pensando en matarme con eso que hizo con la mano, pensaba que me iba a morir sin saber el por qué.

Algo apareció, como una luz de esperanza. La sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el chico nuevo de ojos miel apareció delante de mí rescatándome.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla. Lo tienes prohibido, y si se te pasara por la cabeza lastimarla, te mataría yo a ti antes. –Entonces se giró, y me dio una sonrisa. La más hermosa del mundo. Esa sonrisa logró tranquilizarme y saber que nada me pasaría.

-¿I-i-inuyasha? –Mi mente daba vueltas, no sabía qué pensar en ese momento, todo parecía un sueño…

-Vaya perro guardián, no sabía que te había tocado la chiquilla- El misterioso hombre de la máscara habló con claro desprecio. –Tsk. Que molestia. Sólo quería que me diera lo que me… Lo que le pertenece a Naraku.

-No le pertenece. Es más, por si no te habías dado cuenta, esta mujer no tiene ni idea de lo que estás hablando idiota. Y sí, me han encargado a Kagome, y daré mi vida por protegerla.

-Una semana. –Inuyasha puso cara de interrogante, no entendía a que se refería.- Te doy una semana antes de volver, espero que la chiquilla molesta sepa de qué va todo esto y la entrenes como es debido.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando! –Sus compañeros sonaron molestos – ¡Naraku pidió que la trajéramos hoy mismo para que justamente sus poderes no crecieran y que la Shikon no saliera fuera de su cuerpo para que no nos dificultasen!

-Tsk. Estúpidos, si la chiquilla no entrena y nos la llevamos sin oponer fuerza… ¿Dónde está la gracia del asunto?- Entonces aquél ser de la capa me miró con unos ojos que hicieron que temblara aun más. – Más te vale entrenar chiquilla, por tu culpa desatarás acontecimientos que odiarás, te lastimaré, a ti, a tu familia y a todos tus seres queridos. Desearás nunca haber tenido lo que llevas encima. –Me habló con voz de ultratumba.- Nos vemos en una semana, o quién sabe, quizás antes. –Y se rió de forma altanera, como si supiera que ya me tiene en sus garras y me es imposible escapar.

Y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…. Se esfumaron, como si nunca hubiesen existido, hubiera pensado que fue todo producto de mi imaginación si no fuera porqué Inuyasha me tocó el hombro y me miró con clara preocupación.

-¿Quién eres?- Me limité a preguntar temblorosa. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, aún no. Aunque esa mirada fue suficiente para saber que no estaba sola. Inuyasha me protegería, él mismo lo dijo instantes atrás…

.

.

.

Se sentían pasos a lo lejos, ah no, eran mis pasos y seguramente los de mis compañeros. Aunque en aquél castillo desolado y totalmente ausente de luz y de bondad hacían que mis pasos y los de mis compañeros sonaran a lo lejos por aquél largo pasillo, como una voz que te susurraba, sinceramente era escalofriante incluso para mí. Al final del pasillo habían dos guardias vigilando la puerta roja situada en el medio de ambos, dónde se encontraba el jefe; Naraku.

No sentía miedo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía nada en mi interior, estaba completamente vacío de sentimientos desde que me condenaron a este infierno, literalmente. Me tenían encerrado y acorralado en este horrible castillo por mi pasado, mi odioso pasado y por lo que un día fui. Aquí es donde vivo yo; en el crudo infierno. Y ahora me tocaba enfrentarme al odioso de Naraku que esperaba que estuviera conmigo la molesta chiquilla. Lamentablemente se llevaría una decepción.

Piqué a la puerta esperando a que me dieran permiso para entrar. Como odio ser mandado por otras personas, utilizado como si fuera un títere, porqué es todo lo que somos ante Naraku. Insignificantes títeres que cuando no les servimos los tira a la basura. Pero mis pecados me han conducido aquí y no puedo hacer nada.

.

.

.

Entré, un hombre de largo cabello negro como la noche se giró para mirarme sobre su silla, sus ojos rojos como la sangre intentaban intimidarme. No lo consiguió.

-¿Dónde está la mujer? –Su voz realmente daba miedo, menos a mí.

-El idiota de Ryou no la ha querido traer.- Habló la única mujer del grupo. Estaba por callarle la boca con un golpe.

-¿Y a que se debe que has desobedecido mis órdenes?

-Inuyasha es el encargado de la chiquilla. Además la niña no tiene ni idea de nada de lo que está pasando. Seguramente ni sabe de la existencia de la perla de Shikon. Creo que aún está en su interior.

-¿Y?

-Tsk. Pues que Inuyasha es una gran dificultad, nos hubiera costado mucho atraparla con él. – Hable totalmente desinteresado.

-Idiota éramos cinco contra uno. –Habló de nuevo la molesta e irritante mujer.

-Cállate Kagura, todos vosotros contáis como uno de lo patéticos que sois. –Y no estaba nada equivocado, todos eran unos inútiles buenos para nada que no sabían defenderse solos. – Me los llevé conmigo solo para que cargarais a la chiquilla y le explicaseis la situación. –Kagura iba a hablar, yo obviamente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, y al ver que los demás se iban a unir a la pelea les lancé una mirada completamente aterradora. Enmudecieron. Yo mismo sé que mis miradas son incluso más intimidantes que las de Naraku. Los vi a todos como ratas que se escondían en el agujero, me dio gracia la situación.

-¿Entonces? – Naraku se dirigió a mí, sabía que él no diría nada del pleito porque tengo toda la razón.- ¿Cuándo tendré la perla y la mujer en mis manos? Sé que tu solo puedas contra Inuyasha, no escondas tus poderes. Aunque confieso que Inuyasha es como una piedra en el zapato, será difícil traer a Kagome con nosotros.

-Les he dado una semana. Sabes bien que no quiero usarlos al completo. No volveré a caer en ese error.

-Bien. Retírense. –Hizo una pausa- Ryou, recuerda que no debes matarla.

Y a partir de ese momento, empezó una historia que cambiaría mi vida definitivamente.

.

.

.

Íbamos en silencio, yo estaba deseando decir algo, que me explicase como mínimo la situación. Aunque me daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo directamente a la cara… Siempre que lo hacía sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo sin saber el por qué.

-Kagome.- Él pronunció mi nombre de una manera tan cálida.

Nos paramos en un parque que había un par de cuadras de mi casa, nos sentamos en los columpios, estaba esperando a que digiera algo.

-No te voy a entrenar.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que dijo ese sujeto. Su nombre es Ryou. Yo y otro compañero mío te protegeremos y no hará falta que entrenes. – Eso me tranquilizó inmensamente.

-Tampoco creo que fuera a hacer mucho en una semana…

-No sabes lo que dices… Eres muy fuerte Kagome. Sé que sentiste un mareo antes de que esos tipos te atacasen, te estaba observando. –Yo me enrojecí ante ese comentario - ¡Keh! No es lo que tú crees, solo te estaba siguiendo para hablarte de esto ¡Tonta! Ni creas que soy un acosador. –Ya no me pareció tan simpático, es más, lo veía hasta molesto.

-Te molesta que me tengas que proteger, ¿O qué? ¿Soy una carga? –Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y las lágrimas querían salir. -¡Yo no le pedí a nadie ayuda! – Y me levanté, me disponía a irme, pero una mano me cogió del brazo, me obligó a girarme y me abrazó.

-Kagome, de ahora en adelante tendremos que ser amigos o al menos compañeros, pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos. –Entonces se separó solo unos centímetros para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé muda al sentir esos ojos color miel observándome fijamente.- Te prometo que te voy a proteger con mi vida. No eres una carga. Lo que llevas en tu interior ha despertado y causará muchos problemas. Vete a casa a descansar que ha sido un día muy largo. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós.

Y se fue, y me dejó sola. Soledad. La odio, realmente odio estar sola, me causa una tristeza enorme… Muchas veces en la vida me he sentido sola, aunque tuviera muchos amigos, me sentía igual de vacía. Y al ver a Inuyasha alejarse me hizo sentir desprotegida. A su lado estaba bien, segura. Sabía que nada me pasaría.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa pensativa como siempre, reflexionando sobre que había pasado, tenía muchas dudas, no entendía nada, pero Inuyasha de camino al parque me dijo que aún no era el momento, que mañana me diría más cosas poco a poco. Tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando subí las escaleras vi al sujeto de antes parado frente el árbol sagrado. Me aterré, quería gritar que Inuyasha me ayudara, que alguien me oyera, pero de mi garganta no salió nada. Quería huir, correr, escapar rápido antes de que el sujeto me atrapara, pero mis piernas no se movían. Algo me decía que no me tenía que ir. ¿Por qué?

Entonces me miró, y se quitó la capa. Me sorprendí ante ese gesto. Evidentemente era un chico de mi edad más o menos, cabello azabache, más negro que el mío incluso, pero con algunos reflejos azulados, y ojos grises como los de una perla. Parecía un ángel pero con las alas negras de un demonio. Me quedé observándolo, esperando a que abriera la boca. Se formó una sonrisa, no cínica como la de antes, una sonrisa de burla en sus labios. Claramente se estaba riendo de mí.

-¿No me temes?

-No. –Dije firme, ¿No le temía? Hace momentos atrás sí.

-Curioso. –Lo observé atentamente por si hacía algún movimiento extraño, esta vez no dudaría en gritar lo más fuerte que me permitiera mi garganta. Entonces se fue acercando, pero no me miraba, tenía la mirada al frente, supuse que se iría. ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Quería lastimarme? Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente… Los segundos parecían años, yo estaba tensa, con algo de miedo a que hiciera algo que me dañara. Entonces pasó por mi lado y con un susurro dijo- Deberías.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por la atención y seguir leyendo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángeles y Demonios.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Definitivamente esto es lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza que me pudiera pasar algún día de mi vida. Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de desear tanto un cambio en mi vida, creo que al desearlo con tantas fuerzas Kami-sama me está enviando el castigo. A veces extraño estar tranquila y aburrida. Desde ese día no he tenido ni un solo día de soledad o de aburrimiento.

Porqué me encontraba yo, corriendo por las calles oscuras de Tokyo, siendo perseguida y acorralada por tres demonios, sí. Porqué desde que Inuyasha me explicó cómo sería mi vida desde ese día recibo constantes ataques de esos demonios.

_* Flash Black*_

¡Joder! Me volví a levantar tarde. Ya será el segundo día que no volveré a llegar en hora. Los martes mamá no está en casa, así que no me ha podido levantar de mi preciada cama. Y no sé qué le pasa al jodido despertador que se ha roto. Seguramente Sota lo rompió y por miedo a que le diga algo y le cause un trauma de por vida –ya que a nadie le gustaría verme enojada, ay no, soy horrible y a veces digo cosas sin pensar que luego me arrepiento- pues no me ha dicho nada. O simplemente se le han acabado las pilas. Espero que sea esa opción, si no ya me veo encima de Sota reclamándole que me compre un nuevo despertador.

Cuando me dispuse a levantarme, me propuse observar que dificulta que mi despertador suene, me encontré con una escena… Como lo diría, muy extraña y algo irritante.

Tenía a Inuyasha vestido con el uniforme del colegio delante de mí, me pregunté cómo diablos había podido entrar en mi casa si yo siempre cierro con llave la puerta principal. Entonces vi que la ventana estaba abierta, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que entró por la ventana. Sí, lo más extraño del mundo, pero Inuyasha es un fenómeno, así que la idea no fue tan absurda. Pero lo más incomodo de todo es que tenía mi despertador en sus manos y soltaba de vez en cuando algún improperio, entonces me vio y su cara fue un poema. Se puso blanco y trató de explicarme la situación.

Pero yo no entendía de explicaciones, mucho menos a las 8:00 de la mañana.

-¡INUYASHA!- Solté un grito que por poco desgarra mi garganta. Fue un grito seco y muy agudo, si tuviera vecinos seguramente todos me hubiesen escuchado, doy gracias a que vivo en un templo apartado a 101 escalones de la ciudad. A parte del grito, Inuyasha también recibió un golpe que dejó su preciosa cara estampada contra la madera del suelo de mi habitación. Seguramente dejaría marca de por siempre en ese suelo. Me arrepentí, pero solo un poco.

-Yo-yo Kagome verás… Toqué la puerta pero nadie me contestaba y supuse que aún dormías, así que entré por la ventana y el despertador empezó a sonar, ¡No sé cómo te puedes levantar con ese pitido molesto! Me irritó y me puse nervioso, entonces sin pensar le di un golpe suave…Muy muy suave ¡Pero esa cosa es muy delicada! Así que bueno se le soltó una pieza y…

Entonces cogí el despertador y se lo arrojé a la cara, junto con cojines y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance en ese momento. Le lanzaba improperios y regaños sobre que no se debe entrar así en las casas de los demás, que no se debe despertar a las personas que duermen tan tranquilamente en su preciado sueño, ni que puede romper un despertador. Supongo que después de todos los moratones que le dejé aprendió la lección.

Después de que le curara los rasguños que le dejé y le sirviera un té – ya que no íbamos a llegar al instituto después de todo, esperaba ir a la siguiente hora- soltó de repente…

-Hoy no irás al instituto.

Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad. No sé si se estaba burlando de mí o me lo estaba diciendo en serio. Yo notaba que mi vena se salía de mi frente. ¡Después de que mató a mi preciado despertador ahora dice que no íbamos a ir al instituto!

-¿Qué clase de idiotez acabas de decir? ¿Estás tonto?

-Kagome, tengo que enseñarte de dónde provengo.

-¿Y a mi qué dónde vivas?

-Kagome, esta ni siquiera esta es mi apariencia.- Hizo una larga pausa, ¿Esa no era su apariencia? Me quedé quieta, esperando a que continuara- Tengo una casa cerca de la tuya. La situación en la que nos encontramos es delicada y tienes que informarte un poco. –Su voz era algo misteriosa, y eso despertó mi curiosidad. Así que cómo no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión sería mejor seguirlo. Simplemente asentí, terminamos de beber el té en silencio y salimos de mi casa en dirección a la de Inuyasha.

El trayecto fue silencioso, con alguna que otra palabra estúpida. Yo estaba ansiosa de llegar, presentía que estaba por descubrir un secreto, y mis presentimientos casi nunca fallan.

La casa de Inuyasha era normal, digo normal porqué nada de él es normal. Yo me esperaba que dentro de la casa hubiera más fenómenos o cosas antinaturales, pero no. Era una casita mona, cuando entrabas había un pasillo con unas escaleras a la derecha en forma de espiral, seguimos el pasillo que conducía al salón, con dos sofás color crema y un televisor bastante grande. A la izquierda estaba la cocina, muy pequeña, y toda blanca. Volvimos a las escaleras en espiral, subimos y habían cuatro puertas; una la habitación de Inuyasha, otra conducía al baño, y la de la derecha me dijo que era para invitados.

-¿Y esa puerta? ¿Por qué tiene llave?

-Esa puerta… No tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa puerta no es de tu incumbencia. Vámonos a mi habitación, hay cosas que debes saber.

Iba a reclamarle que quería saber que era lo que había en esa puerta que fuera tan importante para que estuviera echada la llave. Soy muy curiosa, a veces hasta demasiado… Igualmente quería saber de qué va todo esto en lo que me han metido.

Asentí para que empezara a explicarme, tomo una bocanada de aire, supuse que sería largo. Me condujo hasta su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama azulada.

-Lo que esos sujetos quieren es algo que tu llevas en tu interior llamado la perla de Shikon. – Empezó a relatar la historia.- La razón por la que la llevas tú es porque eres la antepasada de Kikyo. –Cuando dijo ese nombre su rostro pasó a ser uno algo melancólico, como si no quisiese recordar.- Los sujetos que te atacaron ayer son demonios, pero estaban en su forma humana. Ellos viven en el infierno, en un castillo llamado Jigoku y su jefe se llama Naraku. Es… el ser más horrendo que existe en el infierno, capaz de asesinar a alguien sin piedad de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar. Naraku te necesita a ti y a la Shikon para salir del infierno. Ya que a diferencia de los demás demonios a Naraku lo castigaron a estar en el infierno eternamente sin conexión al exterior.

-¿Quién? –Me atreví a preguntar.

-Kikyo… Nosotros los ángeles vivimos en un lugar específico del cielo, en Tenshin. Muy poca gente ha visto a nuestro ángel supremo, pero hay tres superiores que se encargan de transmitir y dirigir las órdenes de nuestro Kami. Adoptamos esta forma para que los humanos no sepan quiénes somos y ocultar nuestro poder, cuando sea el momento te mostraré mi verdadera forma. Kikyo perteneció alguna vez a Tenshin. Cuando nos invadieron los demonios ella creó la Shikon con el fin de encerrarlos a todos en el infierno y sin ser capaces de utilizar al cien por cien sus habilidades en la Tierra.

-Ya veo… Pero ¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Kagome que tu tengas la Shikon significa que tienes grandes poderes como Kikyo. Nuestro deber como ángeles es proteger y evitar que seas un ángel caído. Porqué tú también eres uno de los nuestros.

-¿Y-yo?

-Sí. El error de Kikyo fue que se convirtió en un ángel caído y eso trajo la destrucción en Tenshin. Pero acabó arreglándolo con la Shikon… Kagome no debes dejar que se apoderen de la Shikon.

-¿Soy un ángel?

-No exactamente, estás en proceso de ser uno. Aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que pasar. Y la primera es que salga la Shikon de tu interior… Aunque desconozco como hacerlo.

Asentí levemente, mi cabeza aún está procesando toda la información recibida en ese instante…

-Dije que no te entrenaría, pero necesitarás saber alguna que otra cosa para defenderte.

Después de eso me condujo a su gran y verdoso jardín. Allí aprendí a dar alguno que otro golpe y a defenderme por si me los dan a mí, no fue mucho pero algo es algo. Gracias a dios que hace tres años me apunté al club de arquería y me puedo defender con eso. Inuyasha me dijo que me iría dando clases de defensa y algo de ataque, por precaución más que nada. También me dijo que si las cosas se ponían feas tomaríamos un entreno cuotidiano.

Se hizo tarde, Inuyasha insistió en acompañarme a casa, yo obviamente me burlé de él ya que mi casa estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras. Le dije que no hacía falta, él aún insistió más así que le di un golpe, nos discutimos y al final me fui bien molesta de esa casa. Sé que es peligroso, pero soy capaz de defenderme perfectamente sola.

_*Fin del Flash Black*_

-¡Soy una completa idiota! ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado que me acompañara el tonto de Inuyasha no estaría en problemas! – Pensé en voz alta. Los tipos de la otra vez volvieron a hacerse presentes delante de mí, pero sin aquél muchacho de cabello negro azulado. Me pareció muy extraño, tenía que estar alerta por si aparecía por algún lado.

-Kagome –Me habló la mujer del grupo, me llamó de una manera que me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna. –Esta vez que no está Ryou, así que te cogeremos y te llevaremos con Naraku y verá que no somos tan inútiles como Ryou.

-Ka-kagura… Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea… Si Ryou se entera podría matarnos. –Habló con clara voz asustada uno de ellos, parecía ser el más pequeño de los tres, aunque Kagura le respondió con una simple risa y un "No te preocupes, él está durmiendo"

Se iban acercando, Kagura se sacó una pequeña pluma que traía en el coletero del cabello, y cuando la sacó se convirtió en una espada. Me miró con ojos sádicos, estaba segura que me quería matar. Me aterré. ¿Qué podía hacer? Inuyasha no estaba, y no puedo defenderme de una arma porqué no tengo mis flechas aquí. Pensé que estaba perdida, pero de repente aparecieron unas grandes alas negras delante de mí.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces escoria! –Rugió el chico, entonces se giró, estaba segura que era ese tal Ryou, pero ahora no tenía los reflejos azulados que traía en el cabello la otra vez, esta vez lo tenía negro completo y esos ojos grises se convirtieron en unos rojos llenos de sed de sangre. Supuse que esa era su forma demoníaca.

Se formó una gran bola de energía negra en su mano, como aquella vez, saltaban las chispas y sus supuestos compañeros estaban lloriqueando de miedo. ¿Sería capaz de matar a sus compañeros? Eso era imposible…

-Ry-Ryou escúchame n-no nos mates por-por favor – Pidió el más pequeño al borde de las lágrimas. Al parecer Ryou hizo oídos sordos.

-Detente.

La bola de energía de desintegró, él se giró y me miró con clara sorpresa en los ojos. Poco a poco sus alas fueron desapareciendo, su cabello volvió a tomar el color negro-azulado de antes y sus ojos volvieron a ser grises como dos perlas.

Se rió. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

-¿Tú? ¿Te das cuenta que han estado a punto de asesinarte chiquilla?

Tragué saliva, tenía razón. No sé por qué lo dije, simplemente no quiero que nadie muera, eso es todo. Más ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta. Se volvió a girar a sus compañeros.

-Largaos de aquí. –Nadie se movió, Ryou frunció el ceño y rugió -¡QUE OS LARGUÉIS HE DICHO! –Entonces sí se fue todo el mundo, todos desplegaron sus alas negras, se abrió un agujero en el suelo que desprendía diferentes tonos de luces rojas y negras, le envolvía un aura demoníaca horrible, entraron en ese agujero y desaparecieron de ahí.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?

Volteó su cabeza y me miró sin expresión alguna en la cara y cerró los ojos, como pensando su respuesta. Estaba esperando, pero me cansé, cuando iba a abrir mi boca abrió los ojos y pasó algo inesperado, en menos de un segundo lo tenía delante de mí con sus garras pegadas a mi cuello, asfixiándome. Tenía sus ojos perla clavados en mis ojos chocolates, como buscando algo dentro de ellos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Me temes? –Me dijo con voz ronca que me hizo estremecer, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sí, tenía miedo, pero yo no soy de esas chicas que se rinden tan fácilmente y menos delante de ese demonio. Así que como pude fingí una de mis sonrisas burlonas y sacando aire de donde creía inexistente dije un flojo "No".

Vio la determinación en mi, más él sabía que estaba mintiendo, mis ojos se lo estaban diciendo, nadie podía leer mis ojos. Él sí. Me sentía desnuda ante él.

Sabía que no me mataría, pero las marcas que me iba a dejar me las tendría que cubrir a base de quilos de maquillaje. Maldije por dentro ese punto.

Me soltó y me miró de pies a cabeza, seguramente buscando la perla. Obviamente no encontró nada. Yo estaba recuperando mi aire perdido en el suelo tosiendo y sin previo aviso una mano se posó enfrente de mí, ayudándome a que me levantara.

Me sorprendí, ese demonio no era igual que los demás.

-Tú en verdad no eres tan malo.- Solté de la nada, como si fuera algo casual. Él me miró divertido, yo no encontraba la gracia.

-No sabes lo que dices. Quizás después de un tiempo te arrepientas de tus palabras.

Yo me quedé pensativa, tenía razón, si no fuera mala persona no estaría en el infierno. Tampoco daría tanto miedo, parecía un cínico o un sádico, quién sabe… El silencio reinó en esa oscura calle, se hizo incómodo. Yo me quería ir a casa cuanto antes, aunque extrañamente no sentía miedo estando a su lado.

-Te acompaño a casa.

Soltó de la nada, lo miré incrédula. ¿Estaba de broma? ¿Él no quería dañarme? Empezó a andar, no estaba segura, no me podía fiar de él, Inuyasha me dijo que no me podía fiar de ningún demonio. Pero entonces pensé que me podían atacar otros demonios y entonces él me protegería. Curioso. Me protege porqué no me puede tocar en una semana. Me reí ante mi estúpido pensamiento.

-Chiquilla date prisa, no tenemos toda la noche.

Quería preguntarle el por qué me quería acompañar a casa, pero seguro soltaría alguna estupidez que no tenía nada que ver. Porqué lo que sí sé de ese tal Ryou es que le rodean demasiados misterios que muy poca gente, para no decir nadie, debe saber.

Y corrí detrás de él.

-¿Por qué estás en el infierno y no en el cielo? –Pregunté como una niña pequeña, me parecía raro que ese sujeto que me transmitía miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo fuera un demonio de verdad.

-He matado a muchas personas. –Respondió sin ganas de seguir hablando. Claramente esa no era una respuesta suficiente para mí. Y estaba segura de que ese no era el motivo.

-¿Algún día me dirás la verdadera razón?

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. –Eres lista, pero a menos que lo descubras tú sola no lo creo chiquilla.

-Aún tienes esperanza. –Solté de la nada al cabo de un rato. La verdad no sé por qué dije eso…

-Cállate – Me ordenó con voz dura. Iba a decir algo más, pero su mirada de odio me impidió hablar. Después de todo era un demonio.

Llegamos a mi casa, yo iba algunos pasos delante de él. Cuando llegué a la puerta me giré. Lo vi recostado en un pilar cerca del árbol sagrado, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía. Llamé a la puerta y salió mi madre con una sonrisa, por suerte mi cabello azabache cubría las marcas que anteriormente Ryou me había dejado en el cuello, supuse que no era muy tarde porqué no se preocupó. Me volví hacía Ryou para decirle adiós, pero él ya no estaba.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por la atención y seguir leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ángeles y Demonios.**

***Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen***

**Capítulo 3:**

Esta vez para mi suerte me levanté temprano. Agradecí profundamente encontrar pilas en el almacén del templo. Entré en el baño y llené la tina de agua caliente. Me desnudé y me metí dentro. Mis músculos se iban relajando poco a poco, me encantaba bañarme, una de las cosas más placenteras del día. Después de diez minutos salí, me envolví con una toalla el cuerpo y saqué del armario el uniforme. Me vestí, y peiné mi adorado cabello azabache.

Bajé a la cocina dónde me esperaban dos tostadas untadas con mermelada y un tazón de leche. Cuando acabé me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla.

Pasé a buscar a Inuyasha, desde que nos conocimos vamos juntos al instituto. Él dice que es para protegerme, pero yo sé que Inuyasha se siente bien a mi lado, él mismo me lo dijo hoy.

-Date prisa Kagome, ¡si no, volveremos a llegar tarde por andar como caracoles!

-Sí sí ya voy –Yo iba medio dormida, así que no presté atención a lo que decía.

-¡Keh! Si no te das prisa te voy a dejar atrás.

-Está bien, no creo que ningún demonio se levante tan temprano para molestarme…

-¡Baka! ¡No voy contigo por las mañanas solo por eso! –Y se calló de pronto. Yo me paré, divertida ante esa revelación. Yo sabía que a Inuyasha le agradaba mi presencia, pero quería que lo hiciera público.

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos Inu, no importa, sólo dilo.

-P-pues me gusta ir contigo en las mañanas, aunque seas un poco molesta, me agrada tu presencia. –Confesó claramente rojo como un tomate. Yo lo miré y mis mejillas volvieron a tornarse color carmín, pero tuve que disimular.

-¿Eh? ¿Molesta?

Y así volvimos a empezar nuestra típica discusión matutina. Algo rutinario en nosotros, en verdad me agrada estar con Inuyasha, aunque a veces se enfade conmigo, él siempre es muy atento. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a su presencia.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo?! Debes estar de broma Naraku. –No me lo podía creer, después de lo que pasó esa extraña tarde con esa chiquilla ahora me decían esto. Definitivamente me tengo que replantear mi vida.

-No es ninguna broma Ryou. ¿Vas a desobedecer mis órdenes?

-Demo…

-No se habla más. Tú y Sango a partir de mañana serán dos chicos de instituto, con el fin de acercarse lo más posible a Kagome y corromper su alma como con Kikyo. ¿Entendieron?

-Hai. –Asentimos los dos no muy satisfechos de nuestra misión. Pero no nos podíamos negar, o acabaríamos decapitados o quizá algo peor.

La verdad es que me simpatizaba con Sango, era una de las pocas personas con las que hablaba en Jigoku a pesar de lo que le había hecho, aunque no tanto para esto. Sango era una mujer que en la época de guerra entre los ángeles y los demonios ella era un ángel junto su familia. Naraku engañó a su hermano pequeño, le mintió y manipuló para que matara a toda su familia, menos Sango. Ya que ella era un ángel muy poderoso, con la manipulación de Kohaku atrajimos a Sango a nosotros, sí, yo también "ayudé" a eso. La utilizamos para nuestro beneficio para infiltrar algunos demonios dentro de Tenshin y que actúen desde dentro, de esa manera pudimos entrar fácilmente. Luego Naraku le chantajeó con su hermano, así mataba a quién quería, y si Sango le desobedecía le amenazaba con la muerte de su hermano, de esa manera acabó siendo un ángel caído como Kohaku. Actualmente tiene al pequeño encerrado en una de las mazmorras de Jigoku.

Nos habían ordenado hacernos pasar por estudiantes de Instituto, acercarnos a Kagome todo lo posible, ser sus amigos, algo difícil teniendo al perro de Inuyasha cerca. Seguramente como es Sango se encariñará con Kagome y tendremos problemas.

La verdad es que es una chiquilla muy curiosa, sí, demasiado.

-Vamos Ryou, hoy tenemos nuestra primera clase.

-Sí, que bien –Ironicé.

En verdad sería un día bien divertido.

.

.

.

-¡NO!

El profesor que estaba presentando a los dos nuevos alumnos miró con una ceja alzada y clara mirada de interrogación a Inuyasha.

-Taisho, ¿A qué se debe su interrupción? ¿Hay algún problema?

-N-nada profesor, olvídelo. –Ryou claramente estaba mirando a Inuyasha de forma altanera y con su típica sonrisa burlona, cosa que Inuyasha no soportaba, lo estaba desesperando inmensamente. Cuando vi entrar a Ryou con esa chica llamada Sango, Inuyasha y yo nos quedamos en shock. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estaban planeando? Era todo muy confuso, luego hablaría con Inu. Él y yo nos miramos con miedo en nuestros ojos, y con algo de confusión, se ve que él tampoco entendía de qué iba todo esto y de mientras Ryou disfrutaba con nuestras miradas atónitas, él lo tenía todo bajo control, como siempre.

-Bien, dada la interrupción de Taisho volveremos a presentar. Este es su nuevo compañero Yoshida Ryou. Viene del extranjero en un intercambio, aún no sabemos su fecha de partida pero no se quedará todo el curso. Y esta es su nueva compañera Nakamura Sango. Ella sí se queda para el resto del año. –Después los dos sospechosos "compañeros" dijeron al unísono "Mucho gusto". –Bien, Yoshida te sentarás al lado de…- No, no por favor que no diga a mi lado, que no lo diga. Por lo que más quiera Kami- sama en este mundo. No puedo tener esta mala suerte. -…Higurashi. –Fue como un balde de agua fría lleno de cubitos de hielo directamente hacia mi persona. ¡Maldito el día que desee con tantas fuerzas cambiar mi rutina!

Vi una estúpida sonrisa entre burlona y triunfal salir de su boca, dirigida expresamente hacía a mí. Rezaba a todos los dioses posibles para que ese intercambio no durara más de dos meses.

Nakamura se sentó dos asientos detrás de Inuyasha. Estábamos tensos de lo que podría pasar. Sabíamos que Ryou era un demonio, pero esa tal Sango no la conocíamos de nada. Podía ser una persona normal u otro demonio compañero del estúpido Ryou. De todas maneras deberíamos estar bien atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de alguno de los dos.

El día iba pasando, Ryou no ponía mucha atención a las clases, era bueno en todo. Cuando se despistaba y los profesores le preguntaban, él respondía correctamente a todo, acompañado con su típica sonrisa. Las colegialas dejaron a Inuyasha de lado, y Ryou pasó a ser el centro de atención. Él y Sango iban a todas partes juntos, los rumores de que eran pareja empezaron a circular por todo el instituto. ¡Y solo llevaban horas!

A la hora del recreo Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a la azotea para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ryou está rodeada de locas fanáticas que le persiguen como si fuera el último modelo de Kalvin Klein!

De mi sien salió una gota, no entiendo como Inuyasha podía estar molesto por eso con lo grave que era la situación…

-Inuyasha no es momento para eso. ¿Quién era esa chica que acompañaba a Ryou? No se ve sospechosa… Pero cabe la posibilidad de que fuese un demonio. -Pero Inuyasha no me hacía mucho caso, me estaba empezando a irritar. ¿Qué importaban ahora las fans de Ryou?

-¡Sólo lleva horas! Tres como mucho, y ya lo adoran. ¡Si es un maldito demonio!

-¡Inuyasha! Deja a tus estúpidas fans de una vez. ¿No me estabas rogando hace nada que no soportabas que te siguieran a todas horas? –Mi enfado era evidente, la verdad no sé por qué diablos me molestaba que Inuyasha estuviese todo el día rodeado de estúpidas colegialas, ni por qué me enojaba tanto cuando me dejaba de lado por alguna de ellas. Cuando pasaba eso el resto del día estaba distante con él, pero al final siempre lo acababa arreglando con un donut de chocolate. Como si fuera una niña pequeña…

-¿Qué sucede Kagome, estás celosa? –Ese simple comentario llegó directo a mis oídos, había formulado la pregunta en un tono claramente burlón, como si no tuviera importancia. Como si supiera la respuesta. Cosa que no llegó, yo me empecé a poner nerviosa. ¿Estaba celosa? Obviamente que no. Eso era lo que creía, pero entonces… ¿Qué otra respuesta hay para justificar mi comportamiento? Estaba confusa…

La situación se volvió incómoda, Inuyasha había adoptado un semblante serio, veía confusión en sus ojos. Iba a hablar, lo sé, pero el estúpido de Ryou apareció entre la oscuridad.

-Lo siento perro, ¿Te he quitado a las fans? –Ryou hizo su entrada, estaba en las sombras, se acercó para que lo pudiéramos ver. Se estaba burlando de Inuyasha. De la situación se volvió aun más incómoda y tensa a causa del anterior suceso, estoy segura que Inu pensaba en atacarlo, más ahora que le había robado a sus fans. –No te preocupes perro, estoy con Sango. -¿E-estaba con esa chica…?- Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, solo es una chica que iba conmigo en la anterior escuela. –Hubo una pausa, demasiada larga. Inuyasha y yo no sabíamos si creerlo, podía ser una trampa.

De repente entró a la azotea Sango, iba feliz de haberse encontrado a Ryou, y regañándole porqué la había dejado sola con dos degenerados que querían una cita con ella .Él no pareció tomarla muy en cuenta, eso me hizo sospechar, ¿Ryou era así con su novia? Quizá él si era igual de distante con todo el mundo…

Entonces Sango dirigió su mirada a nosotros, primero mostró sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambió su ánimo a uno más alegre.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sango, aunque ya lo deben saber… -Se presentó algo tímida, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño amarrado con una coleta alta, y tenía los ojos de igual color.

-Soy Kagome mucho gusto. Él es Inuyasha. –Entonces Sango me cogió de la mano y me llevó con ella, Inuyasha se asustó al principio, yo igual, pero luego Sango me empezó a hablar sobre que deberíamos ser amigas i ir juntas de compras. Eso tranquilizó a los presentes.

.

.

.

Inuyasha y Ryou estaban solos en la azotea, el aire estaba tenso, los dos lo sabían, hacía mucho que no se veían cara a cara.

-Pasado mañana se cumplen 50 años. –Soltó Ryou de repente.

El rostro de Inuyasha pasó a ser uno melancólico, el aire se convirtió de uno tenso a uno totalmente triste, ya que Ryou pasó de su pose ruda a una de indiferente.

Inuyasha miraba al cielo, en busca de alguien, se sumergió en sus pensamientos olvidando que Ryou estaba frente suyo, se olvidó de todos. Cuando se acercaban esas fechas pasaba a ser una persona diferente, distante, ausente de todo y de todos los que le rodeaban. Ryou miró al cielo, pidiendo unas disculpas que nunca llegarían a su destino, abandonó la azotea. No quería estar ahí, Inuyasha traía consigo el pasado que se negaba a recordar.

Bajó las escaleras, estaba pasando el pasillo lo más rápido posible. Ya que sus molestas fans lo acosaban a toda hora, no entendía cómo eso podía agradar a Inuyasha. Entró en el salón y vio a Kagome y Sango hablando, esas dos habían congeniado muy bien. Ryou hizo una nota mental de qué tendría que recordarle a Sango su papel y no encariñarse con ella.

Kagome lo observó de pies a cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ryou se extrañó, pero no pudo evitar formarse una curva en sus labios.

-¿Y Inu? –Preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-En la azotea.

Las clases empezaron e Inuyasha no había asistido, Kagome pensaba en ir a su casa después de clases para preguntarle qué le había pasado, quizá se encontró mal y se tuvo que marchar, algo lógico ya que llevaba un par de días más distraído de lo normal. El tiempo, pensó ella.

.

.

.

El magnífico timbre que indicaba que las horribles clases se habían terminado, sonó como melodía para mis oídos.

Estaba dispuesta a ir directamente a casa Inuyasha, estaba preocupada, si estaba enfermo le haría la comida, ya que soy una gran cocinera. Mi madre me ha enseñado mucho. Y si se trataba de simple vagancia me lo llevaría a comer a un McDonald que sé que le encantan.

Mi acción se vio interrumpida al ver que un sujeto cabello negro con destellos azules y ojos que reflejaban actualmente la nada se paró enfrente de mí, sin expresión, como siempre. Ese chico me sacaba de mis casillas, en un momento era la persona más fría del mundo y en otro momento era un altanero con sonrisa burlona. Las dos cosas me irritaban, no era como Inuyasha, no. Inuyasha podía ser un impulsivo y un descarado, siempre se enoja conmigo, y siempre hay un momento del día en el que está ausente de todo y no me presta atención. Aún así me lo paso muy bien al lado de Inu, porqué ahora le decía Inu, aunque él se molestaba sabía que en verdad le agradaba que le llamara así. Me gustaba cuando se preocupaba por mí y me miraba directamente a los ojos, sentía mis piernas temblar, y también…

-Oye. –Me llamó de súbito el idiota. - Vamos. –Junto a él se encontraba mi ahora nueva amiga Sango que me estaba llamando hace unos momentos mientras yo estaba en mis pensares. Salí del aula con ellos, quién lo iba a decir que acabaría involucrada con esos sujetos.

Al salir del Instituto estuvimos andando no más de cinco minutos, la verdad el camino fue alegre, Sango y yo conversábamos felizmente y Ryou hacia uno que otro comentario. Cuando llegamos a un camino dónde habían dos calles, Sango se paró, supuse que se iría con Ryou hacía la otra calle.

-Yo vivo en el otro lado, aquí nos separamos. Sayonara, nos vemos mañana. –Y con una sonrisa tierna se despidió de nosotros.

Ryou no se fue con ella, mierda, pensé. Me lo quería sacar de encima cuanto antes mejor. Lo miré con cara de ¿Y tú?

-Me voy contigo a comer. –Respondió a mi mirada, estaba de broma claramente, ese sujeto estaba loco.

-Ni hablar, me voy directo a casa Inuyasha ahora mismo.

-Inuyasha no desea verte en estos momentos.

¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Ni siquiera conocía a Inu, no lo entendía enserio, era irritante. Él se rio, le dio gracia mi desesperación.

No me dejó hablar más, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacía el centro de la ciudad dónde iríamos a comer. Al principio me molestó ese gesto, pero pronto se me pasó y me hizo gracia la situación. La verdad no me molestaba en absoluto estar con Ryou.

-Estás loco. –Solté de la nada, de verdad lo estaba. El me sonrió, y por primera vez me sonrió de una manera cómplice, sin burlas, mi cuerpo se llenó de alegría, sin saber el por qué. Sería porqué su sonrisa es muy bonita cuando es sincera.

Un demonio misterioso el cual me tiene que matar se va conmigo a comer a un McDonald. Nada tenía sentido. Pero no apuraría las cosas, me ganaría su confianza y podríamos ser amigos. Lo intentaré salvar, me lo propuse en ese mismo instante. Él tenía salvación, estaba segura, demasiado y todo. Yo sabía que cuando llegara el día Ryou no sería capaz de matarme. ¿O sí?

**Continuará…**

Bien vamos por el tercer capítulo. Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión sobre cómo está yendo esta historia y de cómo ven al personaje que me he inventado llamado Ryou.

¡Gracias por su atención y seguir leyendo!


End file.
